¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?
by LunaHHr
Summary: Advertencia: Esto es un Harry/Hermione, pero no les puedo prometer un final feliz para ellos. Si quieren leer una historia con eventos trágicos y desafortunados, si quieren leer a un Draco romántico, firme y atento, un Ron maduro y enamorado de Luna, a una Hermione enamorada en su totalidad de Harry y a un Harry práctico y ambicioso. Sigan leyendo.
1. Los inicios

**Disclaimer** : Todos los derechos reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: **J.K Rowling.** Warner Bross  & Salamandra. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación. Esta historia se ha hecho por puro placer sin ningún fin en especial. _**Harry Potter**_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lamentablemente), sólo juego un poco con ellos.

 **Advertencia** : Esto es un Harry/Hermione, pero no les puedo prometer un final para ellos. Si quieren leer una historia con eventos trágicos y desafortunados, si quieren leer a un Draco firme y atento, un Ron maduro y enamorado de Luna, a una Hermione enamorada en su totalidad de Harry y a un Harry practico y ambicioso. Sigan leyendo.

 _Disfruten la historia como lo he hecho yo escribiendo…_

" _¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?"_

Capítulo I: Los inicios

Al terminar la guerra contra el mago más oscuro de los últimos tiempos Hermione decidió ir en busca de sus padres con la ayuda de Ron y Harry. No tardaron tanto como el pelirrojo hubiera querido. De hecho, él tenía planeado perder el tiempo suficiente en esa búsqueda para no llegar a tiempo al nuevo y último curso escolar en Hogwarts. Pero debió haber previsto que ante la increíble astucia de Harry y las inmensurables ganas de Hermione por recuperar a sus padres no sería demasiado tiempo el que usarían.

El mundo mágico estaba recuperándose poco a poco, de manera lenta y dolorosa. Las perdidas eran muchas en diferentes aspectos. Ron todavía no concebía su vida sin Fred, su hermano. Y así mismo tampoco concebía el mundo sin tantas otras personas. La guerra lo había obligado a madurar de golpe, ya no peleaba tanto con Hermione por cosas insignificantes pero aún dudaba de que su relación pudiera soportar cosas fuertes o si realmente estaba hechos el uno para el otro. Se había decidido a tomar el curso de Hogwarts por varias razones; no soportaba la idea de estar en La Madriguera donde todo le recordaba a Fred, quería poder ejercer como Auror y por ello necesitaba estar listo, y por último, tanto Harry como Hermione regresaban a Hogwarts ese año. Y no sólo ellos regresaban a Hogwarts, Lavender Brown también regresaba al Colegio aunque después de haber sido mordida por el asqueroso Fenrir GreyBack muerto ante una furiosa Hermione. La profesora McGonagall había dicho que le proporcionaría todo el apoyo a la chica para que pudiera continuar sin ningún problema con sus estudios, así mismo mostró su apoyo el profesor Horace Slughorn preparándole cada mes la misma poción que Severus Snape le daba a Remus Lupin. Neville, acudía al igual que Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Luna y los otros a repetir el curso ya que muchos por huir por ser hijos de muggles o porque los hermanos Carrow no impartían clases reales, sólo torturas. Incluso Draco Malfoy asistiría a Hogwarts después de haber sido absuelto por el Ministerio de Magia gracias a que a último momento se había pasado al bando bueno y había ayudado a vencer al Señor Tenebroso. Eso, sin contar que Harry y Ron se vieron obligados por una insistente Hermione a que abogaran a favor del rubio.

— ¿Aun después de todos esos insultos quieres defenderlo? —le había preguntado Ron con las cejas fruncidas mientras llegaban a la sala donde sería el juicio. Hermione dudó unos segundos antes de voltearse hacia sus amigos.

—Simplemente no quiero deberle nada.

— ¿Y qué es lo que le debes? —preguntó Harry muerto de curiosidad. ¿Qué era eso que su mejor amiga le escondía?

Y Hermione se los contó. Durante la guerra en Hogwarts hubo un momento en el que el Trio de Oro se tuvo que separar de manera obligatoria, dejando a Hermione a su suerte contra los múltiples peligros que esa noche acechaban en todo el Colegio. Al principio, ella se disponía a ir en busca de Ron pero su paso se vio interrumpido por las gigantescas arañas que salían del Bosque Prohibido y fue entonces cuando Hermione había corrido fuera del castillo porque había creído ver a Harry ir hacia ese lugar y por instinto quiso seguirlo, preferiría morir a abandonarlo.

—Al principio yo no me había percatado de las arañas… sólo tenía la vista fija en Harry—les contaba ella en un susurro pues ya estaban dentro de la sala y tenía la mirada puesta en el rubio esposado que estaba en el centro de la sala circular. Y como lo recordaba ese día, sus ojos, en sí todo su rostro no mostraba ningún sentimiento.

Draco Malfoy se había salido del castillo con la intención de irse al Bosque Prohibido, encontrar a sus padres y con ellos a toda la bandada de Mortífagos y al mismísimo Voldemort, pero por cosa del destino no pudo cumplir su cometido ya que se topó con una Hermione con la mirada más allá de las miles de arañas que se aproximaban a ella a una velocidad espeluznante. No podía dejar que se muriera, no sabía exactamente la razón de su necesidad de rescatarla, pero tenía que hacerlo. Decidido y sin importar quien lo viera se acercó a ella sigilosamente, la tomó por la cintura y gritó:

— _¡Arania Exumai!_

Hermione no reaccionó ante el medio abrazo de Draco, en todo caso como que eso la alentó a dar unos pasos hacia adelante.

— ¡Granger! ¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Quieres morir? —la sacudió por los hombros, desesperado— ¿Qué no ves a esas asquerosas arañas? _¡Bombarda Máxima_! —seguía defendiéndolos el rubio.

—Harry—pronunció ella de repente—Harry se ha ido a entregar.

Draco quedó rígido. Si bien al principio tenía cierta duda de que la cara rajada se entregara a Voldemort con la afirmación de Hermione se borró todo rastro de duda. Draco no estaba totalmente convencido de que Potter tuviera alguna oportunidad de ganar, no estando él solo ahí y Voldemort con todos sus Mortífagos. Pero, ¿Qué importancia tenia para él? Draco era un Mortífago, como sus padres y su tía Bellatrix. ¿Por qué se preocupaba de que Potter no ganara? ¿De las consecuencias que eso le podría traer a Hermione Granger? ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba tanto por ella?

— ¡ _Expulso! ¡Bombarda! ¡Arania Exumai! ¡Impedimenta!_ —gritaba Draco a diestra y siniestra, poniendo toda su furia en los hechizos, haciéndolos a su vez tan poderosos como fuertes y efectivos.

Hermione lo miró alejar una a una a todas las arañas que esa noche los acechaban.

—Será mejor que regreses al castillo, Granger. —le ordenó Draco mientras se disponía a entrar al Bosque Prohibido, como era de esperar ella se negó. —No es tu lucha, ya no.

—Cualquier lucha de Harry, es mía también. —atacó la bruja avanzando los pasos que el rubio había dado.

—Entonces—dijo Harry cuando ella terminó de contar esa parte que ellos no sabían—fue por eso que Draco estaba contigo cuando llegaron a mi encuentro. —dijo él y su amiga asintió como respuesta. A Harry aun le costaba creer que Draco hubiera podido engañar a Voldemort e intercambiar la varita de Sauco para que así él pudiera derrotarlo en su totalidad.

Y también, de no ser por Draco Malfoy su mejor amiga muy probablemente hubiera sufrido algo muy grave por las arañas o quizá hasta estaría muerta. Eso lo hizo estremecerse, ¿una vida sin Hermione? No se creía capaz de poder soportarlo. Agradecido con Malfoy en silencio se prometió que haría lo que sea para que no lo llevaran a Azkaban.

Y así fue. El único lugar al que Draco tuvo que ir ese año por puro placer fue a Hogwarts.

…

Habían pasado ya cinco meses desde que habían entrado a Hogwarts y justamente todos estaban regresando de las vacaciones navideñas. Hermione en especial se había vuelto muy cercana al rubio y eso había puesto fin a la relación que tenía con Ron. Por su parte, el pelirrojo nunca admitiría en voz alta que la amistad con el rubio sólo había sido un pretexto para poner fin a esa relación sin futuro. Él sabía dentro suyo que Hermione no era feliz a su lado, eso lo hacía desgraciado y al mismo tiempo se sentía de la misma forma. No estaban hechos para estar juntos como pareja. Había decidido a hacerse el enojado por unas cuantas semanas y luego fue a pedirle una disculpa y rogarle que siguieran con la misma amistad de siempre a lo que Hermione le respondió con un fuerte abrazo, contentísima.

Por otro lado, Harry era el menos contento con toda esa nueva amistad que Hermione tenía con el rubio. Desde que ambos habían sido nombrados delegados de Hogwarts ella apenas tenía tiempo para estar con él. Pero en cambio, había tiempo de sobra para estar con Draco estúpido Malfoy. Y eso le ponía de un humor de perros. Al principio, se decía que eran celos normales de amigos e inclusive le preguntó a Ron si no se sentía reemplazado pero este casi ni notaba la ausencia de Hermione ya que se la pasaba estudiando junto a Luna Lovegood para obtener resultados suficientes para la carrera de Auror. Y con sus dos mejores amigos ocupados, lo dejaban a merced de una muy cariñosa Ginny Weasley. Se había distanciado tanto de todos sus amigos que desesperado ante la idea de quedarse solo decidió darles una sorpresa a todos; saliendo de Hogwarts se casó con Ginny, exactamente un año después del gran dos de mayo.

—Vaya, Harry, luces sensacional—le dijo Hermione a un Harry que veía a su reflejo demasiado nervioso, de su tez normal pasó a una casi verde, enfermizo. —Harry, ¿estás bien?

— ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto, Hermione? —Se volteó para mirar a su mejor amiga— ¿No me vas a pedir que no lo haga? —dijo en tono de broma, pero en el fondo podía sentirse la súplica.

— ¿Por qué lo haría, Harry? Amas a Ginny. —le decía ella mientras apoyaba ambas manos en los hombros de Harry, y este no podía más que mirarla fijamente. Se veía tan linda con ese vestido de dama de honor. Si Hermione no se hubiera alejado tanto de él, si ella hubiera pasado más tiempo con él, si Draco no hubiera interferido tanto ese último año, si Harry hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente como para reclamarle algo… quizá ahora ella estaría en otra habitación poniéndose lo más guapa posible para su futuro esposo y él, ansioso de verla llegar hasta él en el altar. Pero en lugar de decir algo relacionado a sus pensamientos, solo asintió.

—Claro que sí, _la amo._ _—_ repitió las palabras de Hermione, más para él que para ella. Y con esas mismas palabras tan insignificantes para Harry le rompieron por completo el corazón a su mejor amiga. Prometiéndose que nunca diría nada acerca de sus sentimientos, ni el por qué había buscado tanto refugio en la amistad de Draco. Eso quedaría sellado para siempre, en el pasado. —Es hora de ir, ¿cierto?

Hermione le sonrió reprimiendo unas cuantas lágrimas a su mejor amigo y se fue a donde Draco la esperaba en el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

— ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? —le susurró en el oído a lo que ella cerró los ojos dejando caer una lagrima y negando con la cabeza. —No tienes que presenciar esto, podemos inventarnos algo para decirle a los demás.

—Soy su mejor amiga—contestó ella a tiempo cuando Ron llegaba tomando a Luna de la mano, su novia.

—Oh, Mione, no llores—le suplicaba Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— ¡Sé que estás tan feliz y nervioso como yo por esta boda!

Draco reprimió las ganas de golpearlo ya que él ignoraba los verdaderos sentimientos de la castaña.

—Ha sido una locura que se casen ahora que estamos por empezar con toda esa situación de los Aurores y que Ginny ha sido aceptada en el equipo de las _Arpías de Holyhead—_ seguía hablando Ron como si nada mientras Luna miraba intrigada a Hermione. —Supongo que su matrimonio siempre estará en constantes pruebas, ¿eh?

Hermione asintió distraídamente con la cabeza con la vista puesta en un Harry nervioso esperando por su prometida. Todos estaban ahí, reporteros del mundo mágico, compañeros antiguos de Hogwarts, profesores, todos estaban pendientes del gran acontecimiento del mago que salvó al mundo mágico. Pero Harry sólo quería salir de ahí de la mano con una persona que no era precisamente pelirroja, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando posó su mirada en las manos de Draco en la cintura de Hermione y como ella apoyaba su cabeza en uno de sus hombros, con tanta confianza y en como Draco la miraba con ojos refulgiendo dulzura. Eso fue suficiente para que apartara la mirada con las cejas fruncidas y se concentrara en Ginny llegando del brazo del Sr. Weasley.

Se despidió mentalmente de todo sentimiento de duda y acalló a los gritos que le rogaban que se fuera con la castaña que estaba tomada de la mano de Draco como si su vida dependiera de eso. Sepultó en lo más profundo de su ser el amor que una vez creyó que podía existir entre él y Hermione para poder decir:

—Sí, acepto a Ginny como _mi esposa._

Luna **HHr**


	2. El Bar

**Disclaimer** : Todos los derechos reservados para mi escritora británica favorita **: J.K Rowling**. Warner Bross  & Salamandra. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación. Esta historia se ha hecho por puro placer sin ningún fin en especial. _**Harry Potter**_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lamentablemente), sólo juego un poco con ellos.

 _Disfruten la historia como lo he hecho yo escribiendo..._

 **"¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?"**

 **Capítulo II: El Bar**

El Trio de Oro y Draco, siempre sospecharon que sólo los magos altamente calificados lograban ser Aurores y trabajar al final para el Ministerio de Magia. Tenían muy en cuenta todo lo que esto conllevaría, todo lo que esto significaría; dar caza a magos tenebrosos como lo eran los seguidores de Lord Voldemort porque aun existían ahí afuera y nadie mejor que ellos para cazarlos y encerrarlos en Azkaban. Pero antes de eso, tenían que prepararse.

Fue extremadamente difícil cumplir los requisitos del entrenamiento para ser Auror, especialmente para Ron Weasley. Los candidatos debían entrenar exhaustivamente en duelos mágicos avanzados, y tener excelentes credenciales académicas antes de ser aceptados en el riguroso programa de entrenamiento que les quitó tres años de sus vidas. Draco veía este trabajo como uno glamoroso, por el riesgo y la dificultad de alcanzar el rango de Auror. Harry Potter fue ganando interés en esta carrera conforme fue escuchando más de ella en sus años en Hogwarts y así mismo lo hicieron Ron y Hermione. Como bien se los dijo la profesora McGonagall, para ser aceptado en el entrenamiento de Auror, se necesitaban cinco _EXTASIS_ (y ninguna asignatura con calificación por debajo de "Supera las expectativas") en asignaturas difíciles como lo eran Pociones, Herbología, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones y Encantamientos. Después, estaban los tres años en un programa de entrenamiento donde debían aprobar varios cursos: Ocultamiento, Disfraces, Sigilo y Rastreo.

A Harry le fue fácil practicar con los cursos de Ocultamiento, sigilo y rastreo pero el de Disfraces se le complicaba por no poder pensar en alguna rápida vestimenta muggle normal. Sin duda, con el que más competía era con Draco Malfoy, siempre estaban a la par en los entrenamientos. Harry no solamente quería ser Auror, su ambición iba mucho más lejos de eso, él quería lograr llegar a ser el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores. Y nadie iba a impedírselo.

Ron, por el otro lado cada día que pasaba con los exhaustivos entrenamientos y las constantes peleas de Harry y Draco se convencía de que su lugar no era aquel, pero no podía abandonar el lugar porque Harry jamás se lo perdonaría, era su mano derecha y la persona en la que más confiaba. Sin embargo, no estaría de más preguntarle a su hermano George si podía darle una vacante en Sortilegios Weasley, solamente por si acaso.

Draco se divertía enormemente cuando Harry hacía ciertos berrinches porque él le ganaba en algún dueto o salía con mejores resultados que todos. Cabe mencionar que no lo hacía a propósito, simplemente era puro gusto personal y para hacer sentir orgullosa a Hermione, por quien tenía un flechazo en secreto quien desafortunadamente seguía enamorada de Harry.

Maldito Potter con su maldita cicatriz y su maldita suerte de obtener siempre lo que quiere, pensaba Draco cuando veía como hacía reír a Hermione de una manera en la que según él nunca lo hacía.

Y por último, Hermione era la que más sufrió al principio ya que DCAO siempre fue su materia más complicada, pero gracias al apoyo de sus amigos, los buenos maestros que tuvo durante esos tres años de entrenamiento y sus ganas de triunfar, muy pronto quedó en el pasado que alguna vez no fue totalmente buena en la materia.

Al cabo de tres años, se volvieron expertos en el combate mágico, así como en contrarrestar las llamadas Artes Oscuras. Formaron un grupo de élite. Demostraron poseer unas elevadas aptitudes y excelentes calificaciones académicas en áreas muy diversas.

El sueño de Harry Potter se cumplió. Había logrado convertirse en Auror.

...

La sede de los Aurores se encontraba en el piso número dos del Ministerio de Magia. Lo componía una serie de cubículos abiertos, cada Auror contaba con un lugar para trabajar, cada uno con fotos de conocidos magos oscuros, mapas, recortes de El Profeta, y la línea de varias otras cosas de los cubículos, cualquier cosa que los pudiera ayudar a facilitar su búsqueda.

Ahora mismo, los Aurores se encontraban ansiosos esperando a Gawain Robards, jefe de la oficina de Aurores. Le daría su primera misión a cada uno de ellos. En total eran como diez o doce Aurores dispuestos a colaborar.

—Buenos días, muchachos—anunció su llegada Robards mientras bebía de su taza humeante. A diferencia de los otros que vestían con un traje de combate totalmente negro, él vestía con un traje negro y debajo de la axila tenía un periódico. —Espero estén ansiosos de trabajar, ¿eh?

Todos respondieron a la vez así que fue imposible decir cuál fue la respuesta.

—Bien, bien—decía mientras se sentaba en una mesa, depositaba su taza ahí y hacia aparecer un pergamino algo largo—Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas. En el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica están trabajando en unos cuantos magos oscuros que están huyendo de la Aplicación de la Justicia, y es nuestro deber detenerlos. Ellos están causando estragos en algunas ciudades muggles y pueblos mágicos por lo que deben ser arrestados de inmediato. Algunos Magos Golpeadores ya están buscándolos por el norte de Londres, pero se teme que estos magos oscuros sean más de una docena y estamos seguros de que no trabajan en conjunto, es decir, están esparcidos por todo el mundo. —les explicaba en voz grave y seria—Nos hemos puesto en contacto con los líderes de cada país para reforzar así la búsqueda. No sabemos qué quieren en concreto por lo que necesitamos atrapar aunque sea a uno de ellos para interrogarlos.

— ¿Son antiguos seguidores de Voldemort? —preguntó Hermione sin poder evitarlo.

—O sus hijos. —respondió este y sin querer miró a Draco de paso, a lo que Hermione fue testigo y le dio un apretón de manos que él recibió gustoso.

—Los vamos a separar por parejas—avisó para acallar los murmuro que recorrían por todo el salón y Draco en seguida se tensó. —Su pareja le será asignada según la afinidad que hemos visto que tienen.

Al final, Harry, Ron, Draco y Hermione eran los únicos que quedaban sin emparejar. Y antes de que a nadie se le ocurriera Harry se acercó a su jefe y le preguntó qué ocurría.

—Hay un pequeño problema, señor Potter. —Le respondió en seguida con una sonrisa ligeramente torcida—Usted queda a la perfección con la Srita. Granger y ella con usted—decía y Harry sintió un nudo en el estómago de sorpresa, alivio, añoranza y felicidad. —Pero, usted también tiene afinidad con el Sr. Weasley y ella con el Sr. Malfoy.

Malditos peros, pensó Harry.

— ¿Y...?

—Dígame, ¿con quién preferiría ir?

—Hermione —dijo sin pensarlo sintiéndose una cucaracha por olvidarse por completo de Ron.

Robards sonrió con cierta arrogancia.

—Es una suerte que haya compatibilidad entre Malfoy y Weasley, ¿no cree, Potter? —le guiñó el ojo con camarería y sabía que eso no era cierto. Pero no tuvo tiempo de sentirse culpable porque la sonrisa de felicidad de Hermione al enterarse de que serían compañeros borró todo amago de culpabilidad.

...

— ¿Por qué siempre tengo mala suerte? —preguntaba tristemente Ron mientras se enfundaba la varita dentro de la capa y veía a Harry y Hermione llegar al punto de partida.

—Tampoco a mí me hace feliz de tenerte a ti como compañero. —le espetó Draco con una mirada furiosa sabiendo que Potter había tenido algo que ver, él y su famosa y estúpida cicatriz.

— ¿Quién me asegura que me cuidaras la espalda cuando lo requiera? —rebatía Ron.

— ¿Quién me asegura a mí que tu estas totalmente capacitado para este trabajo? —contratacó Draco molesto por todo, y más celoso que nunca.

—Suficiente—los acalló Hermione—Ambos son magos altamente calificados para esta misión y confío plenamente en que los dos se van a proteger. —miró a Draco intensamente. — ¿Cierto, Draco?

Este asintió pesadamente con la cabeza mientras la envolvía en un abrazo fuerte. Harry apartó la vista y le preguntó a Ron:

— ¿A dónde tienen que ir?

—Confidencial—respondió Draco antes de que pudiera decir algo Ron.

Harry rodó los ojos pero no insistió.

—Es hora de irnos, Hermione. —apremió Harry.

—Que tu hayas tenido toda una noche para despedirte de tu querida esposa no quiere decir que todos contemos con esa misma suerte—escupió petulantemente Draco.

—Luna no es mi esposa pero...

—Hermione no es tu esposa—interrumpió Harry al pelirrojo, con las cejas fruncidas.

—Bueno, prometida. —decía Draco mientras Hermione deshacía el abrazo. Harry casi suelta un grito de horror y Ron con las cejas alzadas le preguntó a la castaña si era verdad. — ¿No les has dicho?

—Apenas ayer me lo propusiste.

Draco rió ante la ternura de la bruja y sin esperar más se fue hacia la dirección opuesta a la que Hermione y Harry irían. Ron siguió al rubio aun con la expresión sorprendida en su rostro.

Harry no le preguntó nada a su amiga y ambos emprendieron el largo viaje que tendrían a continuación. Draco no podría estar más lejos de la realidad ya que Ginny y él apenas y coincidían en el pequeño departamento que se habían conseguido hace unos tres años cuando se casaron. Ginny había tenido bastante éxito siendo cazadora en las Arpías de Holyhead y constantemente estaba fuera de Londres. La única despedida que habían tenido era Harry dejándole una nota en el refrigerador y avisándole a la Sra. Weasley que se iría a una misión y que le avisara a Ginny por si ella no veía la nota.

Constantemente Harry se preguntaba si casarse había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado hasta ahora y muchas de esas veces se asustaba así mismo con pensamientos negativos o cierto arrepentimiento en su interior, y rápidamente dejaba de pensar en eso y buscaba algo por hacer. Como ahora. ¿Cómo que Hermione se comprometía con Draco Malfoy?

—Será mejor que nos disfracemos, Harry. —dijo Hermione cuando él estaba a punto de preguntarle. Vio a la castaña sacar la varita y apuntarla hacia su cabello—Quizá podamos ir iguales y pasar como hermanos, ¿te parece?

Harry se encogió de hombros, molesto por la insistente parsimonia de dejar en claro lo de hermanos. Comenzaba a cansarse.

—Claro. —dijo Harry apuntándose con la varita para borrar su cicatriz y cambiar la famosa forma de sus lentes redondos.

Harry y Hermione pasaban por una pareja de hermanos muggles. Se mezclaban con toda la gente que ese día abundaban las calles parisienas. Su misión era encontrarse con una fuente de información que trabajaba para el Ministerio de Magia y de ahí partir con el rastreo. Tenían planificado que no tardaría más de 48 horas y si todo salía bien, regresarían con un Mortífago.

—Harry, ese es el bar que nos indicó Robards —llamó su atención la castaña, tomándole del brazo para llevarlo a la entrada del lugar.

—Me recuerda a _Cabeza de Puerco—_ musitó Harry al entrar y encontrarse con el mismo lugar lúgubre y de pocas pulgas como el bar del hermano de Dumbledore. —Supongo que debemos entrar y esperar.

Hermione frunció las cejas.

— ¿Cómo sabremos quién es nuestro informante?

Harry se sentó en una de las sillas altas para la barra ignorando el ruido que los otros magos hacían en las mesas redondas esparcidas por el lugar.

—Robards dijo que siempre usaba un turbante verde, dijo que esa sería la señal.

Hermione asintió mientras tomaba asiento junto a él y vislumbraba unas escaleras al final de uno de los pasillos.

—Creo que es una combinación de _Cabeza de Puerco_ y _El Caldero Chorreante_ —comentó Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios mientras veía como Harry seguía su mirada para ver las escaleras, pero no dijo nada, solamente se encogió de hombros. En otras circunstancias le preguntaría que está mal, saber por qué su actitud pero ahora no era el momento de concentrarse en su amistad. Estaban en una misión.

— _Qu'est ce que vous voulez_? —preguntó el barman con un fuerte acento francés. Harry parpadeó un par de veces y rápidamente pidió auxilio a Hermione quien dudó un par de veces.

—Bièraubeurres? —preguntó insegura la chica con las cejas fruncidas y pensó que había ofendido al barman porque lo vio entrecerrar los ojos.

— _Combien?_ _—_ preguntó mientras limpiaba con un trapo blanco un vaso grande.

— _Deux—_ respondió Hermione de inmediato suspirando de alivio cuando vio al hombre retirarse para traerles sus bebidas.

— ¿Qué has pedido?—le preguntó Harry para distraer sus pensamientos del muy bonito sonido que tenía la voz de Hermione hablando francés.

—Cervezas de mantequilla, claro.

Ambos chicos esperaron pacientemente mientras observaban todo el lugar con la mirada en busca del informante con turbante verde. Fueron sorprendidos cuando el hombre les asentó dos jarras a cada uno de sus bebidas. Sin pensárselo dos veces y con mucha sed tomaron con esmero.

—Vaya—dijo Harry después de dar un largo trago—Esto sí que te quita la sed.

Hermione asintió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Cada sorbo que tomaba de su bebida se sentía más ligera, más libre, más feliz. De pronto, ambos chicos se encontraron riendo de cualquier tontería que dijeran o vieran.

—Odio tu cabello lacio y negro, me recuerdas a Cho Chang—dijo Harry con un escalofrió dramático—odiosa.

Hermione se rió estrepitosamente de su amigo.

— ¡Pero si babeabas por ella!

— ¿Yo? — Se apuntó así mismo, con las cejas fruncidas por la confusión y bebiendo otro sorbo de su tercera bebida. —Yo sólo buscaba distracción.

— ¿De Voldemort? — Preguntó Hermione en un susurro, acercándose a su amigo.

—De ti.

Hermione no se rió. Y de pronto divisó las escaleras al final del pasillo y Harry siguió su mirada.

Y lo siguiente que pasó fue que Harry cerraba una de las feas puertas del lugar con un _alohomora_ mientras besaba con desesperación a Hermione.

No existían Mortífagos por atrapar, no existía ninguna misión. Hermione no estaba comprometida con nadie y él tampoco estaba casado. Sólo eran ellos dos, besándose con pasión, lujuria y mucho deseo.

Harry nunca se había sentido tan desesperado por poseer a alguien de esa manera y ni que decir de que esa persona fuera Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga, su aliada, su confidente. Todo el amor que reprimió por ella los últimos años salió a flote cuando la escuchó gemir mientras él la tocaba con casi salvajismo. Le quitó la ropa con agilidad, y se quedó maravillado ante la visión de sus hermosos pechos y en seguida los atendió.

—Oh, Hermione—suspiraba cada vez que ella liberaba sus labios, decir su nombre lo volvía todo tan real, tan perfecto.

Pasados unos minutos de sexo crudo Harry se tomó el atrevimiento de desvestir a Hermione por completo, regresándole sus gestos originales y así mismo hizo él. Al principio, temiendo que ella se quejara o se negara pero para alivio de Harry ella se dejó llevar con los ojos cerrados y un indicio de sonrisa en sus labios. Harry le haría el amor en ese momento.

Hermione disfrutó de la atención que Harry le estaba ofreciendo, podía sentir y percibir su cuerpo contra el suyo, su piel contra la suya, se estaba permitiendo ese infinito placer. Sus sentidos estaban despiertos, sensibles; cualquier gesto que Harry hiciera por muy leve que fuera ella lo sentía multiplicarse haciéndola temblar entre sus brazos. La penetró y ella lo acogió en su interior con un suspiro y un zumbido quieto, como un enjambre de abejas al sol, y lo transportó al éxtasis con un gemido trémulo.

—Oh, por favor—musitó ella con ojos suplicantes.

—No—negó Harry mientras clavaba sus manos en su cintura mientras la retenía, presionándola hacia abajo y haciéndola gruñir. —Tenemos tiempo…

—Eso es lo que menos tenemos—lo interrumpió.

—Tenemos tiempo—la ignoró él—Quiero escucharte gemir otra vez, que gimotees y solloces aunque te reprimas. Quiero hacerte suspirar mi nombre, gritar mi nombre, que tiembles como si tu corazón estuviera a punto de explotar, gritar de deseo y al final, que estalles en mis brazos.

Hermione se removía debajo de él, excitada y loca por sus palabras. Si tan sólo supiera que ella había imaginado esta situación unas mil veces. Se desplomó contra él, blanda como una muñeca de trapo. No sabía, ni le importaba qué sonidos había emitido al final, pero se sentía incapaz de hablar con coherencia alguna.

Y cuando ambos hubieron llegado al final, el cansancio llegó a sus cuerpos, reclamando descanso.

Luna **HHr**


	3. Crudo despertar

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** , Warner Bross & Salamandra. Yo únicamente juego con los personajes que _Jo_ nos regaló. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación.

 _Disfruten de la lectura como lo he hecho yo escribiendo..._

 **¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?**

 **Capítulo III** : La cruda realidad; él no te quiere como tu quisieras

Hermione abrió los ojos con pesadez, sintiendo la boca pastosa y el peso de un cuerpo sobre el suyo. En seguida se alarmó y trató de moverse para darse cuenta de que la mitad del cuerpo desnudo de Harry la cubría. La cabeza le daba vueltas y varias imágenes de la noche anterior le llegaron a la mente.

Lo había hecho. Se había acostado con su mejor amigo. Con su mejor amigo casado. Y ella, claramente no estaba comprometido con Draco, era solamente una broma a la que ella le había seguido el juego, pero... ¡Harry era un hombre casado! ¡Con una de sus más grandes amigas! ¿Qué clase de amiga era? ¿Qué clase de persona?

Hermione sintió cómo se le humedecían los ojos y se removió un poco, haciendo que Harry se quejara y la abrazara aún más fuerte.

Lo peor de todo es que casi no recordaba nada. Al menos no con nitidez, no con detalle. No recordaba tanto como le hubiera gustado recordar su primera vez con el amor de su vida. Porque eso era Harry para ella, aunque él jamás le correspondiera. Tenía miles de sentimientos en ese momento. Saber que fue suya, saber que él fue suyo por unos instantes y no poder recordarlo... La hacía sentir muchísimo más miserable. ¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Cómo habían llegado a esta habitación? Solamente habían pedido dos cervezas de mantequilla mientras esperaban al informante... ¡La misión!

Hermione se movió con todas las fuerzas que tuvo, tirando a Harry de la cama en el proceso.

— ¡Auch!—aulló su amigo jalando consigo una de las sabanas amarillentas de la cama—Podrías ser más amable...

— ¡Hemos olvidado al informante, Harry!—gritó ella tapándose los pechos con la otra sabana mientras veía al ojiverde tallarse los ojos y luego pararse sin pena alguna de estar desnudo. Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ver hacia otro lado.

—No, tranquila. Nuestro informe dice que viene todos los días al bar, una vez por la mañana y otra por la noche. ¿Qué hora es?

Hermione rebuscó desesperada por toda la habitación su bolso y cuando lo encontró se dirigió hacia el con las sabanas alrededor de su cuerpo.

— ¡Más del medio día, Harry!—gritó desesperada a lo que su amigo hizo una mueca de dolor. Buscó sus lentes en la mesita de noche y se los colocó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Hermione le lanzó un cojín que tenía a la mano— ¿Qué acaso no te interesa la misión? ¡Acabamos de arruinarlo todo!

Harry frunció las cejas.

— ¿Acabamos? ¡Fuiste tú la que pidió las bebidas! ¿Segura que eran simples cervezas de mantequilla?

Hermione abrió la boca ofendida.

—Supongo que debí dejar al gran Potter tartamudear o hacer señales, ¿no?

Harry suspiró mientras se sobaba las sienes. Realmente se sentía muy mal. La cabeza le daba giros violentos y cualquier sonido era muchísimo peor de lo que realmente era. Por mucho que adoraba la voz de Hermione, lo único que quería en ese momento es que se callara.

—Lo esperamos otra vez, pero sin beber nada de lo que pidas. —dijo Harry de manera simple.

Hermione farfulló un par de insultos más hacia todo lo que había pasado, mientras buscaba su ropa por toda la habitación.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hemos hecho, Harry?

—No es para tanto, Hermione.

Hermione se quedó muda. Se volteó para ponerse el sostén y la blusa encima.

— ¡Tuvimos sexo!—dijo luego de terminar con su blusa— ¡No una vez, Harry, muchas veces!

Harry de pronto recordó el rostro de Hermione gimiendo de placer, se recordó así mismo moviéndose para darle placer y a él en el proceso. Recordó sus labios recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel. Para Harry no solamente habían tenido sexo. Él recordaba perfectamente que le había hecho el amor como siempre había querido. Verla tan enojada, tan preocupada sólo lo hizo sentir miserable. Era obvio que se arrepentía.

—¡Estás casado! —dijo mientras la veía ponerse las panties por debajo de la sabana y con mucha dificultad. — ¡Con una de mis mejores amigas!

Estaba escandalizada. Arrepentida. ¿Qué más? Harry no cabía en su rabia.

— ¡Y tú comprometida!—masculló en repuesta— ¿Qué puedo decirte? ¡Pasó! No fue algo que ninguno de los dos pudiera controlar, Hermione. Fue un...

—Error. —lo interrumpió su amiga, ya vestida con la ropa del día anterior.

 _¿Un error?_ pensó Harry. Para él no había sido ni se había sentido como un error. Sin embargo, no podría decirle a ella que para él fue la cosa más hermosa que le pudo pasar en su vida y que estaba muy lejos de ser un error. Y si lo fuera, estaba decidido a cometer ese error miles de veces. Porque la desecaba, vaya que lo hacía.

—Sí, y nadie se tiene que enterar. —suspiró Harry mientras se enfundaba sus calzoncillos con pesadez—No hay ese tipo de sentimientos entre nosotros, ¿no? —preguntó sin mirarla. Estaba entreteniéndose con sus zapatos. De haberla mirado, se hubiera percatado del dolor en los ojos de su amiga, del dolor que emitían al sentirse la única interesada y feliz por lo que había pasado la noche anterior. De haber volteado, se hubiera dado cuenta al instante de que mintió cuando dijo:

—No, no lo hay, Harry.

Harry asintió con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro.

—Fue una noche de locos y estábamos borrachos, ciertamente yo no recuerdo nada. —mintió mientras se ponía la camisa y agarraba su chaqueta.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—Tenemos que ponernos otra vez el disfraz muggle.

Esa vez fue el turno de Harry de asentir con la cabeza al tiempo que la seguía a la salida de la recámara que había sido testigo de su amor.

...

Una vez disfrazados de esos hermanos muggles como lo que llegaron, bajaron al pub nuevamente a esperar al hombre con turbante verde. Esa vez, Hermione se aseguró de pedir solamente agua y comida ligera para ambos. La bruja constantemente miraba a su compañero en busca de un indicio de lo que había pasado ayer, pero si él había mencionado ya como tres veces que "no recordaba nada" eran pocas veces.

—No recuerdo nada, Hermione, así que es como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Tú recuerdas algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza. ¿Que no recordaba? ¡Por supuesto que lo hacía! Conforme las ideas iban acentuándose en su interior, las imágenes de la noche pasada eran cada vez más vividas. Muchas veces se tuvo que reprender por recordarlas y sentirse deseosa de repetirlas. Una cosa era hacerlo estando borracha y otra estando sobria. ¡Existían límites! Trató de pensar en Draco y su confesión de amor de los últimos días. Él había estado con ella desde el último año en Hogwarts, la había apoyado y procurado con mucho cariño y paciencia. Era increíble el cambio que el rubio había dado y todo por ella. Pero en ese momento, todo lo que le venía a la mente era Harry besándola con pasión y desesperación.

— ¿Ustedes son de Londres? —preguntó de repente un hombre cuyo turbante era verde. No esperó por respuesta cuando Hermione se percató de que ya estaba sentado con ellos. —Creí que los vería anoche.

Hermione sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

—Hubo un incidente y no pudimos acudir —mintió Harry con diplomacia. —Pero aquí estamos. ¿Qué tienes para nosotros?

El hombre pidió una bebida que Hermione desconocía. Lo vieron refrescarse y quitarse el turbante dónde sacó varios pergaminos desgastados y uno que otro roto. El aspecto del hombre era rústico, tosco. Su nariz aguileña y su tez bronceada lo hacían verse como alguien trabajador y muy fuerte. Hermione se preguntó cuántos magos oscuros había ayudado a encerrar. Sintió un respeto inmediato por aquel hombre.

—Su sospecho cambia de apariencia todos los días —inquirió con voz baja —No estamos seguros si tiene una dotación de poción multijugos o si en su defecto es un metamorfomago.

Ambos chicos alzaron las cejas, estaban completamente atentos a lo que el señor les dijera. Hermione hacía notas mentales mientras comparaba esa información con la que ya tenían.

—Y otra pista que tenemos es que no importa qué atuendo tenga o cómo se vea físicamente, siempre lleva consigo un brazalete negro con decorados verdes...

— ¿Verde Slytherin? —preguntó Harry en tono burlón.

—Exactamente.

Hermione pensó en Draco en seguida y por lo visto Harry igual porque le envió una mirada de soslayo. ¿Y qué si Draco fue a Slytherin? ¡Miles de magos más habían sido parte de esa casa! ¡Maldito Voldemort!

—La última vez que lo vieron fue para dirigirse a un pub en las calles más pobres y oscuras de París. Estará ahí esta noche. —Dijo el hombre poniéndose el turbante de nuevo —Les sugiero no irse por ningún traslador, para los Aurores no es seguro, menos en estas fechas. Puede que todos digan que ya son tiempos de paz gracias a Harry Potter —dijo con voz trémula mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida —Pero les aseguro que se vienen tiempos oscuros. Hay más Mortífagos que Aurores, ¿se los habían dicho?

Harry asintió con la cabeza como si lo supiera desde siempre, se mostró despreocupado y serio a la vez.

—Apuesto a que los hijos de los Mortífagos son los que están detrás de esto —masculló con las cejas fruncidas — ¡Escuché que Draco Malfoy es Auror! —dijo en tono sorprendido, como si esa noticia no fuera posible. — ¿A quién se le ocurre meter a un ex Mortífago a la academia? Y peor aún, ¡le dan misiones importantes!

Hermione sintió que todo el respeto que tenía por ese hombre se desvanecía.

— ¡Draco Malfoy se pasó al bando bueno en la Batalla de Hogwarts! —chilló Hermione.

El hombre le envió una mirada sorprendida.

— ¡El chico no tiene un pelo de estúpido! Era obvio que se pasó a nuestro lado al ver como todos los Mortífagos abandonaban a quien-tu-sabes.

Hermione bufó molesta, pero no dispuesta a perder el temperamento con ese hombre. Ella había sido testigo de cómo Draco la había salvado cuando no tenía por qué, y como luego había ayudado a Harry a hacerse con la varita de Saúco. Harry tenía todas las de perder la vida esa noche, Voldemort estaba a punto de triunfar.

Se despidieron del hombre que les pasó un poco más de información. Luego Harry fue a pagar al hombre del pub por el cuarto y emprendieron el camino hacia el sospechoso.

El camino fue silencioso. Ninguno de los dos decía nada aparte de lo que habían platicado con el hombre en el pub. Hermione nunca se había sentido tan incómoda con Harry antes. Lo observó atentamente. Se veía normal, lucía un poco cansado pero se mantenía alerta. Tenía un mapa entre las manos y fruncía las cejas de vez en cuando, para luego alzar la vista y hacerle una pregunta al azar a Hermione sobre cómo llegar más rápido.

—Podemos aparecernos justo aquí—señaló la castaña con el dedo justamente tres cuadras antes de llegar a la posada de mala muerte—Y luego caminar... o correr. —le dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. Realmente ya quería alejarse de todo ese bullicio, hundirse en un baño caliente y olvidar lo que pasó la noche anterior. Y por supuesto, confesárselo todo a Draco.

—Sí, también estaba pensando eso—opinó Harry mientras asentía con la cabeza y tiraba el mapa de la ciudad en un bote de basura del callejón—Necesito que estés alerta, Hermione—le apremió su amigo —Quizá sea más peligroso de lo que pensamos.

La bruja asintió con la cabeza y vio como el ojiverde le tendía la mano para desaparecerse juntos. La tomó y sintió cosquillas donde su piel se tocó seguido del jalón han conocido de la desaparición.

...

— ¡Harry, no!—gritó Hermione, pero era demasiado tarde.

Harry Potter se había lanzado hacia el Mortífago joven que corría velozmente hacia el bosque, lejos de las miradas curiosas de los muggles y algunos magos que recién salían del pub. Encontrarlo había sido la parte más sencilla de todo, atraparlo era cosa diferente. Venían siguiéndolo más de cuatro esquinas y no se les hacía fácil porque cambiaba constantemente de apariencia. La única forma que tenían para identificarlo era ese brazalete verde que Hermione sintió haberlo visto en alguna otra parte antes. Quizá solamente estaba alucinando.

Vio al ojiverde lanzar un hechizo justo cuando entró a la oscuridad del bosque. Corrió hacia él con todas las fuerzas que pudo y agradeció a Draco y sus entrenamientos extras ya que de no ser por ello, estaría en el suelo tirada del cansancio.

— _¡Expulso!—_ escuchó la voz del extraño y vio a Harry esquivar el hechizo.

Hermione lanzó varios hechizos, pero el Mortífago era realmente ágil aún contra los dos.

— ¡Asquerosa sangre sucia!—gritó con rabia el muchacho de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, su mirada era cruel y sus gestos violentos.

¿La había llamado sangre sucia? ¿Cómo sabía? ¡Aún tenían los disfraces! Eso pareció desconcentrar Harry ya que no esquivó un hechizo y salió volando lejos de ellos.

Hermione esquivó un hechizo tras otro y lanzó unos cuantos más.

— ¡Dile a todos esos estúpidos Aurores que no tienen escapatoria! ¡La encontraremos! No pueden esconderla de nosotros y las sangres sucias como tú serán las primeras en caer, justo después de destruir al asqueroso Harry Potter—gritó con rabia, parecía histérico.

Hermione vislumbró el brazalete verde.

— _¡Accio brazalete_!—y justamente cuando lo hizo el Mortífago desapareció del lugar.

Corrió hacia Harry que se incorporaba con pesadez.

— ¿Estás bien?—la tomó de los hombros y luego la abrazó con fuerza. —Por Merlín, ¿cómo supo que...? ¿Crees que siempre supo que éramos nosotros?

Hermione dudó unos instantes y disfrutó del cálido abrazo.

—No estamos seguros aquí, Harry.

Él asintió con la cabeza, la tomó de la mano y corrieron hacia la ciudad.

...

Estaban nuevamente en Londres. Ambos se habían despedido de una manera muy incómoda para balbucearse que se verían en el ministerio en unas cuantas horas para rendir el informe de su misión. Hermione estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Pero tenía que calmarse y así lo hizo.

Una vez en el ministerio, Hermione fue directo al cubículo de Harry para decirle que tenía listo el informe y que ya podían ir a entregarlo. De todos los Mortífagos sólo ellos y cuatro más habían regresado. Draco y Ron seguían fuera, lo cual relajó muchísimo más a Hermione. Comenzaba a sentirse bien y normal hasta que Harry la detuvo en uno de los pasillos del ministerio, antes de entrar a la oficina de su jefe.

—Lo que pasó en París, fue un error. No fue nada. Te adoro como una hermana, pero no quiero problemas en mi matrimonio con Ginny—le dijo con voz casi ahogada, como si le costara decir eso —No quiero perder tu amistad.

Hermione sentía lágrimas en los ojos así que parpadeó un par de veces.

—Me gustaría dejarlo en el pasado. —Siguió Harry ignorando los ojos llorosos de su amiga—Olvidarlo y seguir como si nada. Estábamos borrachos, esas personas no éramos nosotros. ¿Estás de acuerdo?—dijo un poco más despreocupado y una sonrisa de lado.

Hermione casi pudo jurar haber escuchado su corazón romperse en más de mil pedazos, pero sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.

—Ni siquiera era necesario pedirlo, ¡era obvio!—dijo dándole una palmadita en el hombro. —Asunto olvidado. ¡Ahora vamos a mostrarle al jefe lo que hemos conseguido!

Harry la miró unos segundos, sopesando bien sus pensamientos y luego sacudió la cabeza para sonreír y pasar al despacho.

Hermione borró su gran sonrisa por unos instantes y luego la volvió a fingir cuando Harry la miró.

Fue en ese preciso momento en el que decidió que era hora de olvidar por completo a Harry Potter. Y vaya que lo haría.

Luna **HHr**

/ Mil disculpas si hay alguna falta de ortografía o si hay algún error ortográfico. Estaré editando los capítulos en los próximos días. ¡Gracias!


End file.
